


a light in the dark

by deakyscheeseontoast



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: Comfort, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Joe Needs a Hug, M/M, Rami Is A Good Boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 13:47:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18779500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deakyscheeseontoast/pseuds/deakyscheeseontoast
Summary: Joe hasn’t cried since his dad died. On the one year anniversary of his dad’s death, Rami is there to help him through it.





	a light in the dark

Joe hasn’t cried since his dad died. There were moments where he was sad, feeling as though grief would consume him completely. Where he wanted to stay in bed and spend the day forgetting the world existed. More frequent was the numbness he carried with him, something so dark and deep that it was capable of making him forget anything else existed. It was a pain unlike anything he’d ever felt, something so all-consuming that he too often felt like the world was bathed in darkness and would never see light again. Nothing would be left but a husk of his grief and pain, emotions floating away on the wind and carried off where no one could find them.

He had to stay strong when his dad was sick. His strength was for his mother and his brother and his sister. He spent two long, hard years taking care of his father. Those years were spent making sure he hid his tears behind smiles that felt fake and behind emotions that felt like a mask he’d been forced to wear.

Working on Bohemian Rhapsody helped. It was a distraction from the troubles plaguing his life, but it also meant he had Rami by his side for the most difficult time of his life.

The bond he and Rami shared on The Pacific was unbreakable, something forged in a situation meant to test their very hearts and souls. They’d stayed together over the years and friendship had eventually turned into love.

Rami is the one person Joe doesn’t have to be strong around. When his dad first started getting sick, Rami was there as a shoulder Joe could cry on. He held Joe, wiping away his tears and sharing his guilt and anger and sadness. 

Rami stayed by his side for everything. Joe would go down to the darkest bowels of hell for Rami and after everything Rami has done for him he knows Rami shares the sentiment. They mean everything to each other. Joe has been Rami’s rock during the hardest moments of his life and career, and now Rami is the one staying strong for Joe.

Rami worries about Joe constantly, his dark eyes following Joe around the room as if worried that Joe will crumple from all the burdens he carries on his shoulders. Joe knows it’s only a matter of time before the agony and pain consume him and he breaks down.

When he does on the one year anniversary of his dad’s death, Rami is there waiting, open arms and open heart.

“I miss him,” Joe sobs. The ache in his heart is as vast and endless as an ocean and he fears he has enough tears to fill one.

“I know you do,” Rami says. His voice is soothing and calm. Joe lets Rami’s voice trickle over him until it quiets the demons raging in his mind.

“I don’t know what to do without him.”

Rami understands. He lost his dad years ago and he knows that the pain never really leaves, that it takes root somewhere inside and stays buried until you least expect it. It breaks Rami’s heart to see Joe so upset, tears swimming in his eyes and voice trembling with emotion.

“It’s okay, you’re allowed to cry and be upset.”

Rami wraps his arms around Joe and he holds him tight. Joe buries his head in the crook of Rami’s shoulder and tries to concentrate on the love and support Rami’s giving him. He doesn’t know what he’d do without Rami.

“I wish he was still here. I wish he got to see our movie. There’s so much he missed out on,” Joe says, tears thick in his voice.

Rami rubs his back soothingly and kisses him softly, trying give even more comfort. Joe appreciates it more than words can say.

“He’d be proud of you. I know I am.” Rami’s voice is infused with love and pride and gentle understanding.

Joe wipes the tears from his eyes. “It’s been a year. I don’t know why I broke down like that.”

“You’re still grieving. It’s going to take a long time to heal from this. Trust me, I know.” 

Joe nods. Rami is being so good to him, so patient and kind and Joe knows that he doesn’t trust anyone else to see him like this. Rami is the one person who he can drop his happy mask around and who will never judge him after seeing his worst moments. He doesn’t need to pretend that everything’s okay.

“You don’t have to be strong around me,” Rami says. He lets Joe lean his head against his shoulder and wraps an arm around him. “You’re allowed to grieve.”

Joe knows this and he loves Rami for it. Joe spends the entire day telling Rami his favorite stories and memories of his dad and Rami listens and lets Joe cry when it’s needed, comforts him when it’s necessary. 

He knows at the end of it that he’ll be okay one day. He’ll be able to think of his dad without crying and he won’t have to pretend to be charming and cheerful in public. As long as he has Rami by his side to share his love and see him through his darkest moments, Joe knows he’ll be fine.


End file.
